Les Servantes au sang de bourbe
by RoidesScorpions
Summary: Voldemort remporte la bataille de Poudlard ainsi que la guerre. Mais une malédiction touche les sorcières de sang pur : elles ne tombent plus enceintes. Une société s'organise alors, où les nées moldues sont exploitées pour leur capacité à faire des enfants. (Inspiré de La servante écarlate)
1. Chapter 1

RATING M

Chapitre un

Quelque part au fin fond de l'Écosse, Hermione se réveille au son de l'alarme. Il est six heures du matin, du moins elle le devine, car l'alarme sonne toujours à neuf heures du matin. Elle se lève prudemment de sa couchette, ses frêles jambes ayant du mal à la porter. Elle enfile ses vêtements, une robe autrefois jaune dont la couleur se rapproche plus aujourd'hui de la boue et des sabots en bois puis se dirige vers les latrines. Il y a déjà du monde, pourtant elle est la première levée de son a toujours était la première, dans tout les domaines, et même aujourd'hui elle ne déroge pas à la règle. Elle s'asperge rapidement le visage d'eau et se dirige vers la file d'humains déjà grandissante à l'extérieur. Là, moldus et nés moldus patientent pour obtenir un maigre bout de pain et un peu d'eau. La sorcière grelotte. Il fait très froid dehors, les températures sont bien en dessous de zéro en ce matin du mois de Janvier. Les lampadaires éclairent la nuit, puisque le soleil n'a même pas commencé à se lever, et leur lueur jaunâtre donne un aspect encore plus lugubre à l'endroit. Elle n'est là que depuis cinq mois, mais ça lui parait une éternité et elle en vient à regretter sa cellule du manoir Malfoy. Elle récupère sa portion et quelques coups de pied au passage. Les mangemorts sont toujours particulièrement cruels avec elle, c'est la seule survivante du trio d'or.

Elle se relève péniblement et se dirige vers le centre des potions. La chaleur du lieu provoque chez elle un soupir de soulagement. Elle en a de la chance, elle est intelligente. Hermione a toujours été consciente de cet état de fait. Bien qu'elle ait toujours passé énormément de temps a travaillé, elle est douée d'une certaine intelligence, et elle en a toujours était reconnaissante. Cependant, probablement pas autant qu'en ce moment. Elle passe ses journées à fabriquer des potions de toutes sortes, certains ayant le but de soigner les soldats du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'autres visant à tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Les autres prisonniers travaillent à des tâches bien plus ingrates, comme la fabrication intensive de balais, de chaudrons, d'instruments en tout genre dans un froid intense. L'endroit a bien des avantages, mais ici, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur et il faut travailler vite. Cela ajoute un stress considérable et il lui ait arrivé de rater une potion. Un frisson lui traverse l'échine. Elle ne veut pas y penser. Pourtant, c'est tout ce qui reste à la Gryffondor. Ses pensées. Les mangemorts ont bien fait attention à ce que les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne soient pas en contact les uns avec les autres. Il leur arrive de se croiser, de se sourire mais ils ont une strict interdiction de se parler. S'ils osaient le faire…

C'était arrivé, une fois. Padma et Seamus avaient échangé quelques mots et ils furent battus et torturés si longtemps, qu'Hermione cru qu'ils étaient tout deux morts. Pourtant, elle les avait revus, quelques jours plus tard, boitants et couverts de bleus. Encore aujourd'hui, ils portent les marques de leurs sévices. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. En coupant les racines de mandragore, seule, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

Hermione jeta quelques sortilèges de guérison et fit boire une potion antalgique à une serdaigle. Les mangemorts avaient battus en retraite et Harry s'était rendu dans la forêt interdite. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, mais refusait de rester à ne rien faire, elle était donc partie aider dans la grande salle à soigner les blessés.

\- NON !

Le cri résonna dans tout Poudlard et Hermione l'identifia à McGonnagal. Elle vit Ginny se précipiter à l'extérieur et elle la suivit. Une longue rangée de Mangemorts leur faisaient face, avec Voldemort et Hagrid au centre. L'ensemble des survivants étaient rassemblé sur le parvis de Poudlard. Soudain, elle l'aperçut, dans les bras de Hagrid. Harry.

\- Non !

\- Harry ! HARRY !

Les cris de Hermione se perdirent dans ceux de la foule. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et dû s'accrocher au bras de Ron pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle avait l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles. C'était impossible… Harry ne pouvait pas être mort… C'était un cauchemar. Pourtant, la voix de Voldemort la rappela à la réalité

\- TAISEZ VOUS !

Il y eut un bang, un grand éclat de lumière puis le silence. Plus personne ne pouvait faire le moindre bruit. Hermione sentit un goût salé sur sa langue et devina qu'elle pleurait.

\- C'est finit. Pose le par terre, à mes pieds Hagrid, c'est là qu'est sa place. Vous voyez ? Harry Potter est mort ! Vous comprenez maintenant que tout cela n'était qu'illusion ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien était qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui.

\- Il vous a battu !

La voix désespérée de Ron rompit le sortilège et les voix s'élevèrent à nouveau de la foule tandis qu'Hermione redoublait de sanglots. Cependant, un second bang, plus puissant, étouffa à nouveau leurs cris.

\- Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir par l'arrière du château. Votre héros à perdu la vie en essayant de se sauver en vous laissant là.

Une rage profonde pris Hermione et Neville se précipita pour attaquer Voldemort. Il fût très vite désarmé et le seigneur des ténèbres éclata de rire

\- Qui est-ce ? Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui veulent continuer le combat alors que la bataille est perdue ?

\- C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! s'exclama Bellatrix. Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Mais tu es un sang pur, n'est ce pas mon garçon, toi qui est si courageux ? Demanda Voldemort.

\- Et alors ? Répondit Neville d'une voix sonore.

\- Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es d'une noble lignée. Tu ferais un précieux mangemort.

\- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer !

\- Très bien._ Endoloris._

Le sortilège propulsa Neville sur le sol. Il se passa deux secondes avant que ses cris ne résonnent. Hermione ferma les yeux, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Des membres de l'ordre essayèrent de voler à son secours, mais une barrière magique les empêchait d'avancer. Cela dura au moins deux bonnes minutes, avant que Voldemort ne lève le sortilège. Neville était à peine conscient, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et de son nez, lorsque Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui jeta le sortilège ne la mort

Hermione secoue la tête. Elle ne veut pas y penser,et pourtant, ces images ne cessent de rejaillir dans son esprit, sans cesse, comme un serpent enroulé autour de sa proie. Elle est en train de mélanger sa potion et soudain, l'alarme retentit. Midi. Il est l'heure d'aller manger. Comme au matin, une longue file se forme devant les marmites. En guise de repas, de l'eau avec quelques légumes et pomme de terre, et si on avait de la chance, un morceau de viande. La Gryffondor, si belle autrefois, ressemble désormais à un fantôme. Ses cheveux sont devenus secs, cassants, signe du manque de soins, de vitamines et de protéines. Il n'y a plus aucune lueur de malice sur son visage émacié. Ses lèvres sont gercées par le froid et le mordillement qu'elle leur inflige, jour et nuit. Ses côtes sont désormais saillantes, de même que tout les os de son corps. Car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait les moldus, il ne s'est pas privé pour s'inspirer de l'un d'entre eux et d'instaurer un système concentrationnaire digne des nazis. Seulement, ici, pas de chambre à gaz mais des avada kedavra. Elle s'assied un instant, le temps de boire son bouillon, puis retourne au travail jusqu'à vingt et une heure. Ensuite, il y a une nouvelle distribution de bouillon, puis elle va dormir, tout du moins essayer. Et ce, jours après jours, semaines après semaines. Jusqu'à quand ? C'est la question qu'Hermione se pose tout les soirs lorsque son corps endolori s'allonge sur la paillasse qui lui fait office de lit. Quand aura t-elle enfin droit au répit que lui apporterait la mort et, qui sait, de revoir ses amis ?

En dehors des camps, une société à peine plus enviable s'installe. Voldemort est persuadé d'être supérieur à Merlin lui-même et organise la vie autour d'un nouveau culte, le sien, s'estimant être Maître de toute chose. Le secret sorcier a bien évidemment était rompu, non seulement au Royaume-Uni lorsque Voldemort a pris le contrôle du pays et soumis la famille royale au sortilège de l'impérium, mais dans le reste du monde, plus personne ne pouvant nier après ce que la BBC a diffusé en live. Cependant, cela se passe plutôt bien en Europe. Bien sur, dans de nombreux pays, des sangs-purs et certains autres sorciers sont favorables au règne de Voldemort et voudrait profiter de la rupture du secret magique pour anéantir les moldus une bonne fois pour toute. Cependant ceux-ci restent pacifique, du moins tant que leur gouvernement leur donne une bonne raison de leur faire. C'est pourquoi aucun gouvernement moldu n'a pris de mesures à l'encontre des sorciers, et aussi pourquoi aucun gouvernement sorcier n'a décidé d'intervenir contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sorciers et moldus du Royaume-Uni étaient bien seuls contre le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps et rien ne semblait en mesure de contrarier ses plans. Rien, sauf peut être une malédiction qui frappait les sorcières de Sang-Pur : l'infertilité.

Je reviens, mes plus plates excuses pour l'absence, j'avais perdu le gout d'écrire. Je réorganise cette fiction en corrigeant/améliorant certains chapitres. N'hésitez pas à relire pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, et bienvenue aux nouveaux


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux**

Titre : Les servantes au sang de bourbe

Résumé : Voldemort remporte la bataille de poudlard ainsi que la guerre. Mais une malédiction touche les sorcières de sang pur : elles ne tombent plus enceintes. Une société s'organisent alors, où les nées moldues sont exploitées pour leur capacité à faire des enfants. (Inspiré de _La servante écarlate)_

Disclaimer : Je déclare ne toucher aucune rémunération à la suite de mon écriture, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros et la série La Servante Ecarlate, dont je me suis inspirée, à HBO

Rating : M

Publication : Tous les samedis

Un rayon de soleil baigne le visage d'Hermione, encore endormie. Le baraquement est vide, mais la jeune Gryffondor est toujours plongée dans son sommeil. Finalement, la chaleur et la lumière finirent par la réveiller. Elle s'étire tranquillement, profitant de son réveil paisible avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Pourquoi l'alarme ne l'avait-elle pas réveillée ? Elle se redresse et regarde autour d'elle. Personne. Pourquoi les filles ne l'avaient-elles pas sorties de son lit ? Oui, il y avait une certaine animosité entre elles, mais de là à la laisser dormir… Elles savaient ce qui allait lui arriver. Hermione sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils allaient lui faire. La mort dans l'âme, elle enfile sa robe, ses chaussures et sort dans la cour. Il ne vaut mieux pas traîner encore plus… Elle ne voit aucun garde sur quelques mètres, puis finit par en croiser un près du baraquement de Luna.

\- Ah, la petite princesse est enfin réveillée ?

\- Je suis désolée, je…

Hermione ne pût continuer sa phrase, une puissante gifle lui coupant la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va, t'étais pas censée te lever ce matin. Il se passe quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui. Va t'asseoir avec les autres, répondit le mangemort en désignant un petit groupe.

Ils sont peut être une trentaine. Hermione reconnait Cho Chang, Dean Thomas ou encore Padma Patil et elle leur sourit en s'asseyant. Il y a d'autres visages familiers, qu'elle a dû déjà croiser à Poudlard. Progressivement, Hannah Abott, Seamus Finnigan, Maria Edgetombe, Susan Bones, Alicia Spinet ou encore Lee Jordan se joignent à eux. La Gryffondor le sait. Elle sait que leur mort était arrivée. Parmi eux, pas un seul moldu. Ils ont décidé de se débarrasser des sorciers opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est certain. Elle veut se réjouir, mais redoute la façon dont ils allaient mettre fin à leur vie. Soudain, Bellatrix Lestrange se présente devant eux. Hermione retient de justesse un soupire. Pourquoi elle ?

\- Mes chers amis… commence la sorcière d'une voix mielleuse. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Un jour exceptionnel, qui restera dans l'histoire. Notre Seigneur, dans sa miséricorde, a décidé de vous accorder son pardon.

Hermione échange un regard incrédule avec Luna. C'est impossible, ce doit être une autre façon de les torturer, une façon plus sournoise, psychologique. Comment celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom auraît pu leur pardonner ? Non, cela n'avait aucun sens.

\- En effet, le jour de la rédemption est arrivée pour vous. Le monde de la magie va vous redonner une place, une place centrale, que nul autre que vous ne pourrait remplir. Mais vous verrez tout cela plus tard. Mesdemoiselles, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. Messieurs, suivez donc le caporal.

Personne ne comprend. Qu'est ce que Bellatrix veut dire ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? Elles sont environ une trentaine de filles à entrer dans un baraquement. La mangemort sort des tenues et des bottes de son sac-sans-fond.

\- Allez les filles, retirez ces vielles loques et enfilez moi ça, ordonne Bellatrix.

Hermione attrape le tas que Lestrange lui tend avec un sourire narquois. Elle enfile un shorty noir et des bas. Est-ce qu'ils ont décidé de les transformer en esclaves sexuelles ? Sans doute pas, pourquoi un sang-pur poserait les mains sur une sang de bourbe comme elle ? Alors qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? Elle enfile une sorte de corset noir et rouge, que Luna noue pour elle dans son dos, puis la longue robe rouge carmin. Elle tient chaud, cela fait du bien. C'est une robe à col roulé, avec des manches longues bouffantes, une taille centrée et une longueur à la cheville. Des bottes marrons fourrée accompagnent la tenue. D'autres n'ont pas les mêmes tenues. Luna, Hannah, Susan et d'autres ont une robe bleue nuit et des bottes noires. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Tout est tellement étrange. En plus de la tenue, se trouve deux élastiques et deux grands morceaux de tissus de la même couleur de la robe. Hermione échange un regard avec une fille qui avait la même tenue qu'elle, mais elle ne semble pas en savoir plus qu'elle. C'est ce moment que Bellatrix choisit pour prendre la parole.

\- Vous prenez la première élastique et faites une queue haute. Ensuite vous attrapez la deuxième élastique, vous enroulez vos cheveux de façon à former un chignon et vous attachez le tout avec la deuxième élastique, indique t-elle.

Hermione s'exécute, sans toutefois comprendre. Quand toutes les filles ont fini, la mangemort reprend

\- Toi là, approche.

La jeune fille pointée du doigt fit quelques pas en direction de Lestrange, qui l'attrape violemment par le bras pour qu'elle soit juste à côté d'elle. Elle prend alors le premier morceau de tissu et le place sur les cheveux de la femme en le nouant autour de son coup, puis place le deuxième sur son visage et le noue derrière son crâne. De cette façon, on ne voit que ses yeux, à la façon de certaines femmes d'Arabie, bien que leur robe est plus moulante, laissant dessiner la forme de sa poitrine et de ses fesses. Elle ne comprend vraiment pas cet accoutrement mais laisse Luna l'aider à enfiler ce « voile ».

\- Bien, vous êtes toutes prêtes. Attrapez le portoloin, ordonne la mangemort.

Hermione pose sa main sur le livre que Bellatrix a sortit de son sac et, quelques secondes plus tard, ressent cette familière sensation d'être happée par la nombril, qui lui avait manqué pendant ces six derniers mois sans magie. Elle atterrit dans une pièce luxueuse, les garçons étant déjà arrivés.

\- Bien, vous allez comparaître devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tâchez de vous comporter correctement, sinon vous le regretterez amèrement. Ce qu'on vous offre aujourd'hui, c'est une chance inestimable, surtout pour vous les sang-de-bourbes. Souvenez vous de notre miséricorde.

Hermione a envie de rire. Peut importe ce que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom compte leur proposait, ce n'est certainement pas une chance. Bellatrix organise une file, d'abord les hommes, ensuite les femmes en bleu puis les femmes en rouge. Elle les conduit ensuite dans plusieurs couloir puis frappe à une porte. La voix sifflante, reconnaissable parmi toutes, de Voldemort l'invite à entrer. De nombreux sang-purs, y comprit Malfoy père et fils ou encore Zabini étaient présents, mais aucune femme dans la pièce, d'ailleurs Bellatrix sort immédiatement après les avoir fait entrer. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie… Ils vont bientôt le découvrir, sans doute.

\- A genoux devant le seigneur ! Ordonne Avery.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis certaines filles s'agenouillent et Hermione suit. Peu importe ce qu'ils comptent leur faire, Hermione ne veux pas souffrir. Elle a trop souffert, il n'y a plus de résistance, plus d'espoir, plus personne. Ça ne sert à rien de lutter. Elle ne veut plus avoir mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lève et prend alors la parole.

\- Mes chers amis… Vous avez passé plusieurs mois dans nos camps de réhabilitation. Vous avez racheté vos fautes en travaillant pour la Cause. Aujourd'hui, nous vous proposons autre chose. Amis de sang-mêlé, vous qui portez un uniforme bleu… Le sang de grands sorciers coule dans vos veines. Vos ascendants ont pu faire l'erreur de s'associer avec des sous-hommes, mais vous n'êtes nullement responsable. Pour cette raison, nous vous proposons de travailler en tant que majordomes dans de grandes maisons sorcières. Vous aurez la liberté d'aller et venir, de vous marier, vous vivrez une vie convenable loin de la souffrance. Si vous refusez, je crains que la mort ne reste votre seule solution… Si vous acceptez, veuillez vous lever, Avery va vous escortez dans une autre pièce où vous rejoindrez vos maisons.

Evidemment, toutes les personnes habillées en bleu, les sang-mêlés, se lèvent et suivent Avery. C'est trop beau pour être vrai… Mais dans tout les cas, cela concernait les sangs mêlés… Que va t-il leur arriver à eux, les sangs-de-bourbes ? Et pourquoi n'y a-il que des femmes nées-moldues ? Où sont les hommes ? Le silence s'est installé et ce n'est que lorsque Avery revient que Voldemort reprend.

\- Quant à vous, sang-de-bourbes… J'ai toujours pensé que votre existence était une abomination, que vous ne méritiez que la mort… Mais, la Magie est au dessus de nous tous, et elle a parfois des côtés étranges et insaisiçables. C'est ainsi qu'un étrange phénomène touche les femmes de nos familles… Elles sont stériles. Voyez vous, depuis que nous avons gagné la guerre, aucune d'elle n'a eu de menstruations et les examens des magicomages sont formels, il n'y a plus d'ovulation, plus de possibilité de fécondation. Nos expériences ont démontrées que moins le sang contenait de magie, plus la fécondité était élevée. Mais vous êtes tout de même supérieures au moldus, vous êtes dotés de pouvoirs magiques. C'est ainsi qu'il est apparu tout naturel que vous soyez choisies pour porter les enfants de nos familles, puisque les hommes apparaissent comme épargnés par cette… malédiction. Vous aurez une place de choix, vous serez protégée, vous aurez la chance de porter la vie et d'offrir au monde sorcier plus que votre malheureuse existence n'aurez jamais pu vous faire espérer… une toute nouvelle génération de sorciers et sorcières, élevées dans des valeurs de respect de la place de chacun, des sang-de-bourbes au sang-purs, tous participant à maintenir un équilibre parfait dans notre monde. Contrairement à vos amis, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous vous soumettrez de gré ou de force et je ne saurez que trop vous conseiller d'être coopérantes.

_Voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi ? Merci pour les deux reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on en apprend un peu plus même si on est pas encore entré dans le vif de l'histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois**

Titre : Les servantes au sang de bourbe

Résumé : Voldemort remporte la bataille de poudlard ainsi que la guerre. Mais une malédiction touche les sorcières de sang pur : elles ne tombent plus enceintes. Une société s'organisent alors, où les nées moldues sont exploitées pour leur capacité à faire des enfants. (Inspiré de _La servante écarlate)_

Disclaimer : Je déclare ne toucher aucune rémunération à la suite de mon écriture, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros et la série La Servante Ecarlate, dont je me suis inspirée, à HBO

Rating : M

Publication : Tous les samedi

Hermione prend une bouffée d'oxygène. Impossible. C'est impossible. Comment… C'est bien du genre de Voldemort de penser à quelque chose d'aussi… pervers. Elle allait devoir coucher avec un putain de sang pur, porter son gosse ? Et ensuite quoi ? Leur donner, le laisser l'élever avec sa femme et en porter en un autre ? Plutôt mourir. Une vie comme ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Pourtant, le seigneur des ténèbres ne leur donne pas vraiment le choix… Elle a envie de pleurer, mais ravale ses larmes. Elle ne veut pas pleurer devant ses pires ennemis d'enfance. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom reprend alors la parole.

\- Vous avez était voilées de la tête au pieds, cachées pour que votre apparence n'influence pas nos braves hommes. Après tout, le physique importe peu lorsqu'il s'agit de reproduction. Ils vont maintenant choisir une Servante et vous conduire chez eux. Souriez, beaucoup vont enviez votre place. Merlin vous a béni. Messieurs… Allez-y.

Sourire… Hermione n'a pas sourit depuis des mois et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va recommencer. Tout les mangemorts sont des jeunes, la nouvelle génération, à l'exception de Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione grimace. N'importe le quel, même Marcus Flint, mais pas Lestrange… vivre pendant neuf mois minimum en compagnie de ce vieux porc et de cette folle de Bellatrix, elle ne préfère même pas y penser. Draco Malfoy s'arrête un moment devant elle et la scrute. Elle fixe son regard et il sourit, il l'a sans aucun doute reconnu. Pourtant, son choix se porte sur la fille d'à côté. Nott lui tend la main. Hermione soupirerait presque de soulagement, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fréquenté Théodore Nott à Poudlard mais il n'avait jamais vraiment prit par aux saloperies qu'ont fait les Serpentard, du moins pas sous ses yeux. Elle prend alors sa main et se relève. Très vite, toutes les filles ont un « partenaire » et Voldemort applaudit, ainsi que les patriarches présents dans la pièce, puis prend la parole.

\- Bien, bien… Messieurs, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. La réunion se termine là.

Nott tend alors son bras à Hermione, qui l'attrape et transplanne. Elle se retrouve dans un salon avec un tapis pourpre au sol, une grande cheminée de marbre et une table en ébène au centre. De nombreux tableaux ornent les murs et la décoration est très épurée.

\- Daphné ! Venez, je vous prie.

De légers pas se font entendre dans les escaliers, signe que l'épouse de Théodore est en chemin pour les rejoindre. Etait-elle d'accord ? Acceptait-elle que son mari couche avec une autre femme pour leur donner un enfant ? Sans doute pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Daphné Greengrass, si c'est bien d'elle qu'on parlait, n'avait que dix-huit ans, peut être dix-neuf si c'était bien d'elle qu'on parlait. Elle est peut-être majeure, mais de là à être déjà mariée et bientôt mère… N'importe qui préférerait prendre son temps pour profiter de sa vie de jeune adulte. Daphné entre dans la pièce. C'est bien elle. Une belle jeune femme, brune aux yeux verts. Elle sourit à Hermione, un sourire qui n'a absolument pas l'air faux.

\- Bienvenue, ma chère, dans notre maison. Je suis Daphné Nott, Madame Nott pour toi. Je t'en prie, tu peux retirer ton voile ici. C'est chez toi maintenant.

Hermione retire alors le morceau de tissu qui lui couvre le visage et Théodore vacille. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit elle. Pourtant, le sourire de Daphné se fait encore plus grand.

\- Hermione. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

La gryffondor suit alors la maîtresse de maison dans les escaliers de marbres avec un tapis de velours bleu nuit sur les marches, qui estompe le bruit de leur pas. Elle tourne à gauche dans un couloir où, la encore, des peintures d'anciens sorciers ornes les murs. C'est devant la dernière pièce du corridor que Daphné s'arrête et ouvre la porte. Une chambre de taille moyenne, avec un lit à baldaquin deux places accompagné d'un couvre lit bordeaux. A côté du lit se trouve une table de chevet couleur crème sur laquelle trône une lampe. Il y a un placard, ouvert, dans lequel Hermione voit plusieurs robes telles que celle qu'elle porte aujourd'hui ainsi qu'une petite commode. La chambre n'est pas aussi luxueuse que le reste du manoir, mais elle est agréable. Daphné ouvre alors une porte, où se trouve la salle de bain avec une baignoire de taille moyenne, un meuble avec des serviettes rouges et un miroir. Hermione voit son reflet pour la première fois depuis cette fameuse bataille et c'est le choc. Son visage est émacié, ses joues sont creuses et on remarque toute suite que sa peau est sèche. De larges cernes s'étalent sous ses yeux éteints. Les larmes montent à nouveau, mais elle ne veut toujours pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas le moment

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demande la serpentard.

\- C'est… c'est joli, Madame Nott. Merci, répond la gryffondor.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Viens, tu as besoin de te restaurer. Et tu peux aussi retirer ce qui couvre tes cheveux. Tu ne dois le porter que lorsqu'on reçoit d'autres hommes de sang-pur et dans la rue, pour ne pas mettre en avant ta beauté, pour ne pas les tenter.

Hermione a envie de rire. Les tenter… Quel homme sur cette terre pourrait être tenté par elle à l'heure actuelle ? Elle ressemble à un squelette.

\- Oh, j'allais oublié ! s'exclame soudain Daphné. Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit elle en sortant un collier de sa poche.

C'est un magnifique bijou, la chaîne porte une pierre blanche et brillante.

\- Je… Merci, Madame Nott, c'est très joli.

\- Oui. Il change de couleur lorsque tu es en période de fertilité, il devient vert, et rouge en cas de grossesse. C'est Barjow qui l'a mis au point.

Génial. Elle va porter en permanence ce truc qui lui rappelait à quel point elle n'est plus rien aujourd'hui qu'un utérus prêt à être fécondé. Daphné sort de la pièce et Hermione la suit. Elle entre dans la cuisine, immense, où des elfes de maisons s'affairent. Soudain, la gryffondor remarqua Padma Patil, assise à table, en train de manger une part de tarte. Elle se lève lorsqu'elle les voit.

\- Tu peux t'assoir, Padma. Hermione, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je veux bien, Madame.

\- De quoi as tu envie ?

De quoi a-t-elle envie… C'est une excellente question. Elle ne se l'est pas posée depuis longtemps. Penser à de la nourriture n'est qu'une torture dans les camps, rien de plus, c'est inutile… Finalement, cette vie d'utérus ne sera peut être pas si horrible ?

\- Alors ? s'impatiente Daphné.

\- Et bien, j'aimerai, du poulet ? Et… du chocolat ?

\- Du poulet au chocolat ? s'amusa t-elle

\- Non, non… du poulet et après du chocolat, si c'est possible Madame Nott.

\- Et bien je ne sais pas. Elvy, tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Certainement, Madame Nott, si la Servante est prête à attendre une vingtaine de minute, répond l'elfe de maison.

\- Oui, oui évidemment, répondit Hermione

\- Bien, parfait. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. Profite de ton repas, Hermione.

Padma se lève à nouveau et la maîtresse de maison sort de la pièce, les laissant seules avec les elfes. Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis Hermione tombe dans les bras de Padma.

\- Merlin Hermione, je suis tellement désolée

\- Pourquoi désolée ? Tu n'as pas à l'être Padma, tu n'as pas à l'être…

Les larmes coulent enfin sur les joues de la gryffondor, salvatrices, elles qui se sont fait attendre pendant ce qui paraît une éternité. Hermione se laisse aller complètement dans les bras de son amie, à qui elle peut parler pour la première fois depuis si longtemps et même toucher. Elle renifla alors, sourit, et s'assied à table avec la serdaigle.

\- La Servante voudrait-elle des crudités pour patienter ? Demande l'elfe de maison

\- Oui merci Elvy, c'est gentil.

L'elfe prépare alors une assiette colorée contenant des tomates, des carottes rappées, de la salade, des concombres, des œufs dur et des betteraves. Tout cela a l'air tellement énorme pour elle, qui ne mange presque rien depuis des mois. Elle prend alors une fourchette de chaque, profitant de chaque bouchée. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point c'était bon, de manger.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Demande Padma

\- Ça va, ça va. Je… Ce n'est pas facile, mais ce sera sans doute moins pire que les camps… J'en sais rien, je… je m'attendais pas à sortir de là bas vivante.

\- Moi non plus, moi non plus mais… oh Hermione ma situation est tellement plus enviable que la tienne ! Tout ce qu'on me demande, c'est de travailler pour eux alors que toi… c'est tellement injuste.

\- Je survivrai, dit Hermione dans le but de clore la conversation.

\- Votre repas est prêt, intervient alors l'Efle.

\- Merci Elvy.

Du poulet. L'odeur du poulet… Combien de temps cela fait-il qu'Hermione n'a pas senti l'odeur du poulet ? Avec des pommes de terres au four et des haricots verts ? Hermione prend une bouchée, puis deux, puis trois… c'est tellement bon… très vite son estomac devient douloureux mais qu'importe, l'appel de la nourriture est plus important. Elle termine son assiette. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, une assiette à dessert remplace celle qui est vide, contenant une large part de fondant au chocolat recouvert de crème anglaise. Son estomac est très douloureux, mais la gryffondor ne peut se retenir, elle finit sa part. Quelques minutes après avoir terminé, elle est prise de violente crampes et vomit l'intégralité de ce qu'elle a avalé. Peu importe, elle s'est régalée. Cette nouvelle vie est horrible, sans aucun doute, mais elle n'aurait plus faim. Elle n'aurait plus froid. Elle troque une vie confortable contre sa virginité et son corps. Est-ce ça, être une pute ? Peut-être. Peu importe. Plus rien n'importe, désormais.

Merci pour tout vos gentilles reviews certaines m'ont vraiment émue ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre**

Titre : Les servantes au sang de bourbe

Résumé : Voldemort remporte la bataille de poudlard ainsi que la guerre. Mais une malédiction touche les sorcières de sang pur : elles ne tombent plus enceintes. Une société s'organisent alors, où les nées moldues sont exploitées pour leur capacité à faire des enfants. (Inspiré de _La servante écarlate)_

Disclaimer : Je déclare ne toucher aucune rémunération à la suite de mon écriture, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros et la série La Servante Ecarlate, dont je me suis inspirée, à HBO

Rating : M

Publication : Tous les samedi

Hermione se réveille tranquillement. De nombreux cauchemars ont peuplé ses nuits, comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois-ci elle avait un lit à la place d'une simple planche de bois, un matelas épais au lieu de paille, une couverture chaude qui lui tient chaud. Quand elle se réveille en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, elle n'est pas gelée par le froid, grelottant et incapable de se rendormir. Elle n'entend pas les gens hurlant à la mort, torturés. Elle ne sent pas l'odeur de pisse qui régnait partout dans le camp, ni l'odeur de la mort. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée chez les Nott et elle se sent presque bien. Théodore ne lui adresse jamais la parole, Daphné est sympathique avec elle et les deux sont de toute façon partis toute la journée. Oui, la vie ici est mille fois plus enviable que celle des camps. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain en s'étirant mais se fige arrivée devant le miroir. Non… Pas ça… La pierre est verte. Evidemment, cela devait arrivé, mais pas déjà… Elle n'est pas prête, pas prête à avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme. Elle ne veut pas faire ça. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de choix possible… De gré ou de force, elle portera l'enfant des Nott. Mais bon sang, elle n'a que dix-huit ans… Hermione secoue la tête. Il est inutile de se lamenter de toute façon, les choses sont comme elles sont et s'en plaindre, même mentalement, n'y changera strictement rien. Elle prend rapidement un bain et descend dans la cuisine. Désormais, son corps supporte nettement mieux la nourriture et elle mange presque normalement. Elle aide les elfes à préparer le petit déjeuner et grignote avant de porter le plateau dans la cuisine, accompagnée par Padma qui n'a fait aucune remarque sur la couleur de sa pierre. Peut-être ne sait elle pas, elle n'est peut être pas au courant de la signification de ce collier et de ses couleurs changeantes. Ou peut-être ne l'a t-elle pas remarqué.

\- Bonjour Madame Nott, bonjour Monsieur Nott, salue Hermione.

\- Bonjour Hermione, répondit Daphné. Oh Merlin. C'est pour ce soir ?

Elle hoche la tête. Que dire de plus ? Oui, c'est pour ce soir. Sans doute également pour le lendemain soir aussi et peut-être même le soir d'après. Si elle a bien retenu ce qu'elle a lu dans les livres de biologie, un ovule peut survivre plus de soixante-douze heures. Théodore la regarde un instant et remet le nez dans son café, impassible. Que se passe t-il dans la tête de cet homme ? Il ne réagit jamais à rien, rien n'a l'air de l'atteindre. La gryffondor finit de tout disposer sur la table et quitte la pièce, non sans leur souhaiter une bonne journée. La politesse est importante ici, les Nott sont ses maîtres et elle sait que certains sont bien moins gentils avec leur Servante. Si elle veut continuer à être dans leur bonne grâce, leur montrer du respect est le minimum, même si elle déteste avoir à le faire. Hermione doit aller faire des courses . Elle attrape son voile et couvre son visage. Ainsi, dans la rue, les Servantes ne sont que des choses. Elles n'ont pas de visage, pas d'histoire. Elles sont uniquement leur utérus, rien de plus, et personne ne peut vouloir interagir avec elles. Elle sort dans la cour et attend Emily, sa partenaire. Les Servantes ne sortent pas seules dans la rue, pour leur protection. Le secret magique n'existe plus. Les moldus d'Angleterre sont parfaitement au courant de la présence des sorciers et savent qu'au moindre écart, les camps les attendent. Quant aux autres pays, la gryffondor n'en sait rien. Elles ont interdiction de lire ou même d'écrire et elles n'ont aucune information à propos de politique. Et de toute façon, elle s'en moque. Inutile de prendre le risque de souffrir pour quelques nouvelles. La police anglaise est acquise à Voldemort, de même que l'armée et le gouvernement. Ils sont parfaitement au courant de leur position, ne leur viendront pas en aide et coopéreront avec les mangemorts en cas d'écart de conduite. Emily arrive enfin.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, salue t-elle.

\- Bonjour, Emily, répond la Gryffondor. Il fait froid aujourd'hui.

\- En effet. Mais la neige est belle, souligne sa partenaire.

\- C'est vrai.

Elles n'échangent pas plus de mots. Elles ont interdiction de parler du passé, de la guerre, de politique. Finalement, elles n'ont pas grand-chose à se dire et ne se connaissent pas plus que ça. Hermione récupère la nourriture qu'elle est venue chercher et rentre vers chez elle. Sortir fait du bien, mais il fait très froid et elle ne souhaite pas s'éterniser dehors, où les moldus ne leur réservent pas un bon accueil. Ils les regardent toujours mal, comme si elles étaient responsable en quoi que ce soit de la situation… Si ils savaient… Elles ont l'interdiction totale de pratiquer la magie alors en quoi sont elles encore des sorcières ? Si ça se trouve, elle ne savent même plus se servir d'une baguette.

\- Bon courage pour ce soir, dit Emily avant de se diriger vers chez elle.

\- Merci, bonne journée, répond Hermione.

C'est la première fois que sa partenaire lui fait une remarque un peu personelle. Peut être un jour elles finiront par nouer un lien. Elle passe le portail où deux hommes sont stationnés, une baguette à la main. Elle ne sait pas où Voldemort a trouvé tout ces mangemorts, mais son armée est partout. Sans doute a t-il recruté beaucoup de sorciers neutres, en âge de combattre, peu importe leur statut de sang. Quand on veut contrôler un pays entier, on ne peut pas être exigeant et de toute façon, dans peu de temps il n'y aurait plus aucun sang pur en Angleterre. La gryffondor entre dans l'entrée et entend des voix masculines. Les Nott ont des invités. Elle garde son voile et se dirige vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Daphné, l'appelant à les rejoindre.

\- Hermione, monsieur Malfoy est venu ici pour toi, l'informe la maîtresse de maison.

Elle fixe ses chaussures, n'ayant pas le droit de regarder un homme dans les yeux, vile tentatrice au sang de bourbe qu'elle est, mais elle a remarqué que c'est Malfoy fils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?

\- Granger, tu peux venir avec moi, je dois t'examiner, dit Malfoy ?

\- M'examiner ? s'étonne Hermione.

\- Je suis médicomage, répond t-il.

Médicomage. A dix-huit ans ? Il joue plutôt au docteur oui. Peu importe, Hermione le suit jusqu'une pièce dont elle ignorait jusque là la présence. De nombreuses étagères avec potions, bandages et crèmes en tout genre, une sorte d'infirmerie.

\- Allonge toi, demande t-il.

Hermione s'exécute sans rechigner, il n'y a aucun intérêt à chercher le conflit avec Malfoy, elle n'est plus une gamine.

\- Tu peux retirer ton voile, tu sais, lui dit-il.

\- C'est interdit, répond t-elle.

\- Je sais très bien à quoi tu ressemble, rétorque le mangemort, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

\- C'est tout de même interdit, s'obstine la gryffondor.

\- Pas devant un médecin, soupire Malfoy, qui semble plutôt agacé désormais.

La gryffondor n'est pas au courant de cette règle. Et puis, pourquoi tient-il tant à voir son visage ? Peu importe, elle ne veut vraiment pas chercher plus loin. Elle ôte son voile et fixe toujours ses mains.

\- Je vais jeter un sortilège de diagnostic, d'accord ?

Hermione hoche la tête. Pourquoi demande t-il son consentement ? Il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Ta tension est un peu basse, tu mange bien, tu bois bien ? Demande t-il alors en lisant le parchemin.

\- Oui.

\- Continue alors. C'est important que tu prenne du poids, pour le bébé.

\- Il n'y a même pas encore de bébé, dit Hermione

\- Oui, je sais bien. Mais une dénutrition diminue les chances de grossesses, informe Malfoy. Je… Je te croyais morte.

\- Manifestement non, répond Hermione, d'un ton acerbe. Qu'est ce que ça peut lui foutre ?

\- C'est bien, répond t-il, un peu comme pour lui même.

\- Bien ? Pourquoi est ce que c'est bien, Malfoy ? Demande t-elle, maintenant intriguée.

\- Et bien… Rien, rien d'important. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. Bonne journée.

Sur ces paroles, Draco sort de la pièce. C'est bizarre. Très bizarre. Pourquoi lui dire que c'était bien ? Il est étrange. Tout le monde est étrange dans ce nouveau monde. La guerre a du leur retourner le cerveau.

La journée passe et très vite, il est vingt-et-une-heure. Hermione se rend dans sa chambre, elle attend Théodore. Il arrive peu de temps après et ne lui jette pas un regard. Elle s'allonge dans son lit et prend une grande inspiration. Ça se passera bien. Visiblement, Théodore n'est pas emballé par la situation. Il ouvre sa braguette et commence à se masturber, sans un mot. Hermione rirait presque, si elle n'était pas sur le point de perdre sa virginité avec un homme qui n'en avait manifestement pas plus envie qu'elle. Mais lui aurait pu refuser. Pas elle. Brusquement, sans signe avant coureur, il la pénètre. Elle retient un cri et mord ses lèvres. C'est douloureux. Il commence les va et viens et les larmes montent aux yeux de Hermione. Elle fixe le lustre du plafond. Il comporte douze bougies et vingt-quatre chaines en forme de flocons. Elle a mal. Physiquement mal. Mais son âme a encore plus mal. Les larmes coulent et sa vision se brouille. Elle attrape les draps et les sert fort dans ses mains. Il ne peut pas se dépêcher ? Les minutes semblent être des heures et elle a l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'elle est allongée dans ce lit quand il éjacule enfin. Il sort de la pièce, toujours sans un regard et Hermione laisse un sanglot s'échapper. Elle se tourne sur le côté et ramène ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile, que ça ferait si mal. Et la façon qu'a eu Nott de l'ignorer… Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit doux ou gentil, mais il aurait pu au moins la saluer, lui demander si elle était prête. Là, il l'avait réellement traitée comme un objet. Comme quelque chose sans sentiment, sans pensées, sans cerveau. Elle sent le sang s'écouler doucement de son entrejambe meurtrie. Elle s'était souvent imaginé sa première fois, bien éloignée de celle-ci, avec un roux. Mais il n'était plus là et elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir trompé Ron ?

Et voilà, chapitre pas très joyeux mais bon, c'est dans le thème… J'espère que vous avez aimé et on se retrouve samedi prochain ! N'oubliez pas la review aussi, ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq**

Titre : Les servantes au sang de bourbe

Résumé : Voldemort remporte la bataille de poudlard ainsi que la guerre. Mais une malédiction touche les sorcières de sang pur : elles ne tombent plus enceintes. Une société s'organisent alors, où les nées moldues sont exploitées pour leur capacité à faire des enfants. (Inspiré de _La servante écarlate)_

Disclaimer : Je déclare ne toucher aucune rémunération à la suite de mon écriture, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros et la série La Servante Ecarlate, dont je me suis inspirée, à HBO

Rating : M

Publication : tout les samedi

La veille, Hermione avait été violée à nouveau. Elle se lève doucement, elle a mal. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi c'est si douloureux, est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas consentante ? Pourtant, elle n'a pas resisté, elle s'est détendue au maximum, autant qu'il est possible de se détendre lorsqu'un homme quasi-inconnu et froid vous viole. Peut-être est-ce une douleur psychologique, sans raison d'être ? Peut-être est-ce juste dans sa tête, peut-être que son âme rejette tellement ses rapports qu'elle la fait souffrir, comme si c'était de sa faute… Elle ne sait pas, mais peut importe, elle souffre, la douleur est bien présente. Elle se regarde dans la glace. Elle a repris du poids, cela se voit, mais son visage est marqué par le manque de sommeil. Elle se frotte sous la douche, sans doute plus fort que de raison, elle ne peut s'en empêcher, elle a l'impression que l'odeur de Nott flotte sur elle. Sa peau rougit lentement mais surement sous ses frottements agressif, la chaleur de l'eau n'arrengeant rien. Elle a besoin de ça, la sensation de brûlure lui rappelle qu'elle est vivante, qu'elle est toujours Hermione Granger, que ce n'est pas un objet. Au bout d'un long moment elle se décide à sortir de la douche et à s'habiller, toujours de la même façon. La gryffondor descend ensuite et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle se force à manger, même si elle n'a pas faim, elle ne peut pas laisser la tristesse la priver de nourriture après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. On ne sait jamais quand est ce qu'elle sera à nouveau privée de manger. Elle sert ensuite les Nott et part au commissions. Le petit sourire compatissant de Padma l'agace. Elle apprécie la Serdaigle, mais cette manie qu'elle a de la traiter comme une petite chose fragile est insupportable. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'Hermione a vécu et vit encore et elle est bien plus forte que ce que Padma peut imaginer. Emily l'attend à la grille. Elles marchent ensemble vers la ville, après les salutations d'usage. Les conversation avec sa compagne de routes sont toujours monotones et ennuyantes, mais au moins Hermione prend l'air. Elles entrent dans le supermarché et une moldue bouscule Emily et la fait tomber au sol.

\- Vous pourriez dire pardon, s'offusque Hermione

\- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, le monstre ? Rétorque méchamment la jeune femme.

\- Vous pourriez vous excuser. Vous l'avez fait tomber, répond la Gryffondor, choquée de ce comportement.

\- Si tu savez comme je m'en fiche. Je peux la piétiner même si je veux, dit-elle sur un air de défi.

Deux autres Servantes se sont approchées et les moldus observent la scène de loin.

\- Essayez donc pour voir, vielle folle, répond Hermione, cette fois-ci bien énervée. Elle n'a pas perdue son tempérament de feu et cette moldue commence à lui taper sur le système. Pour qui se prend t-elle ?

\- Hermione, laisse, tente d'intervenir Emily

\- Ecoute donc ta copine, monstre, répond la femme, un sourire au lèvres.

\- Va te faire foutre, crache Hermione.

\- Hermione ! s'offusque Emily.

Sans un mot, comme au ralenti, la moldue sort un revolver de son sac à main et le pointe sur Hermione. Peneloppe hurle et Hermione regarde la moldue avec malice. Elle s'en moque, elle peut l'abattre sur le champs si ça lui chante. Sa vie ne lui importe pas, bien au contraire. Elle supplirai cette femme de la descendre, si elle n'avait pas peur de provoquer l'effet inverse. Elle fixe l'arme, qui pourrait lui enlever la vie d'un instant à l'autre. Et elle ne ressent pas le moindre soupçon de peur.

\- Répète un peu ça, sale monstre, provoque la moldue, son arme toujours pointée sur la gryffondor.

\- J'ai dis, va…

Un bruit sourd, une balle qui siffle. Tout se passe comme au ralentit, sans doute sous l'effet du choc. La moldue s'effondre au sol, le sang s'écoulant d'une mince plaie ronde sur son front. Plusieurs cris retentissent et Hermione lève les yeux. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui vient de se passer. Un soldat anglais, probablement moldu, vient d'abattre la jeune femme. Plusieurs soldats rappliquent et débarassent le corps. Elle reste prostrée, fixant la trainée rouge vermillon sur le sol blanc du magasin. Emily lui attrappe le bras et dit son nom, mais elle ne réagit pas. Ce n'est pas le premier mort qu'elle voit, ce ne sera sans doute pas le dernier, et après tout cette femme était prête à la tuer. Mais elle s'attendait à ce que cette balle soit pour elle. Elle était sensée être la morte. Les mangemorts, mélés à des policiers ordonnent qu'on se disperse. Sa compagne lui sert le bras plus fort et la force à marcher. Elle reprend doucement ses esprits sur le chemin. Les moldus les détestent donc tant que ça ? Il n'y avait que de la haine dans le regard de cette femme. Arrivée devant le portail, Emily lui demande si ça va aller. Biensur, évidemment que ça va aller. Elle en a vu d'autres.

Elle rentre chez elle, sans les courses qu'elle avait à faire. Padma s'inquiète à nouveau, comme si Hermione était une petite chose fragile. Elle la rassure brièvement et travaille comme un elfe jusqu'à la fin de la journée, frottant et nettoyant tout ce qui tombe sous sa main et s'endormit d'épuisement le soir venu, ses muscles endoloris se relaxant au contact du matelas. Le regard de cette femme hante ses cauchemars de la nuit, s'ajoutant aux nombreuses scènes qui peuplent ses rêves depuis longtemps déjà.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione a ses règles. Daphné semble déçue et Théodore, comme à son habitude, est impassible. Elle ne comprend pas comment madame Nott peut être déçue qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte. Pourquoi voudrait-elle avoir un bébé ? Elle est si jeune. La culture sorcière est peut-être différente de la culture moldue mais tout de même, normalement, tomber enceinte si jeune est plutôt source de déception, non ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas son problème. Elle n'aura pas de bébé ce mois ci. Elle n'est pas enceinte. Doit-elle se réjouir ? Pourtant, cela signifie qu'elle sera à nouveau violée dans deux semaines. Mais elle n'est pas prête à avoir un enfant. Cela dit, se préparer à quoi ? Elle n'élèvera pas cet enfant. Elle accouchera, allaitera le bébé jusqu'à ses six mois et partira au service d'une autre famille, sera violée par un autre homme, accouchera à nouveau et ainsi de suite… Elle ne veut pas vivre ça. Qui pourrait le vouloir ? Mais elle n'a pas le choix, c'est comme ça. Enfin, elle a peut-être un peu le choix. Elle pourraît casser le miroir de la salle de bain et trancher ses veines. Ou bien suspendre les draps au lustre et se pendre. Il y a des tas de moyens par lesquels elle pourraît s'échapper et rejoindre Harry, Neville, Ron et tout les autres. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle, si elle se suicidait ? Elle essaie de ne pas trop y penser, de rester forte.

Hermione part au commission à nouveau. La pierre d'Emily n'est pas rouge, elle n'est pas non enceinte. Plusieurs Servantes se réunissent au supermarché et discutent entre elles. C'est la première fois, à la connaissance d'Hermione, qu'une telle réunion arrive.

\- Lily, Bethany, Lauren et Johanne, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, chuchote Amélia.

\- Elles ont de la chance. La Lestrange était folle furieuse quand je lui ai dit que j'avais mes règles. Et Rodolphus est si brutal… J'espère que ça fonctionnera ce mois ci, répond Elisabeth.

\- Oui… Pour moi Pansy Parkison avait l'air plutôt soulagée, rétorque Jessica.

\- Pourquoi ils veulent autant des bébés ? demande Hermione.

\- Pour peupler le monde de sorciers. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom veut exterminer les moldus, de ce que j'ai entendu, murmure Sophie.

\- Il parraît qu'il y a une guerre avec la France, ajoute Isabella.

\- Chut ! On a pas le droit de parler de ça. Si quelqu'un nous entend… réprimande Emily.

\- Ils ne peuvent rien nous faire, ils ont besoin de nos ovaires, réplique Peneloppe

\- Ça ne les empêche pas de nous torturer. On a pas de bébé qui nous protège pour l'instant, répond Emily.

Ce monde est horrible, cette société est horrible. Mais qu'est ce qu'Hermione peut bien y faire ? Il n'y a aucun espoir. L'Ordre a été pulvérisé, il n'y a plus de résistance. Mais qu'en est-il de la guerre avec la France ? Y a t-il un espoir, un espoir que les français viennent les libérer de cet enfer ? Deux mangemorts s'approchent, les messes-basses entre Servantes sont interdites. Mais ils ne peuvent pas les empêcher de tisser des liens. Et c'est ce qu'elles font. Elles aprennent à ce connaître, et qui sait, peut être un jour elles formeront peut-ête une nouvelle armée rouge, une d'un autre genre que celles des soviétiques, mais avec la même détermination. Ce jour parraît bien loin et même impossible à atteindre. En attendant, Hermione achète ce dont elle a besoin et rentre chez elle. La résistance n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

La pierre est de nouveau verte et la Gryffondor est bonne pour une nouvelle visite avec Malfoy. Elle s'allonge sur la table d'examen sans un mot et le laisse lui lancer son sortilège de diagnostic.

\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Demande t-il.

\- Ça va, répond Hermione.

\- Tu as repris du poids, c'est bien, souligne le mangemort.

Elle aquiesce. Que peut-elle dire de plus ? Elle ne veut pas faire la conversation avec son pire ennemi.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Insiste t-il ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? Crache Hermione.

Malfoy a toujours ce don prodigieux de l'agacer.

\- Je… Je suis aussi là pour ta santé mentale tu sais.

Hermione ne peut retenir un rire.

\- Ma santé mentale ? Tu veux jouer au psy, Malfoy ? Alors ça, c'est vraiment trop drôle, articule t-elle dans son fou rire.

\- Ce que tu vis, ce que nous vivons… Ce n'est pas facile, c'est très difficile à vivre, si tu veux en parler…

Malfoy a l'air gêné et les moqueries de la gryffondor ne l'aide sans doute pas.

\- Nous ? Qu'est ce qui est si difficile pour vous, les sang purs ?

\- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas un monstre, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, se défend t-il.

\- Moh, pauvre petit chou qui doit fourrer sa bite dans une meuf tout les mois, c'est sur que ça doit être très difficile, rétorque Hermione, maintenant réellement énervée.

\- Oui. Oui, ça l'est, répond t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien te forcer à violer une femme, hein ?

Elle crie presque.

\- Si… Si vous ne tombez pas enceinte… On dira que c'est votre faute. Vous devez avoir un bébé. Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit Malfoy.

\- Sinon quoi ? Questionne t-elle.

\- Bonne journée, Granger.

\- Sinon quoi, Malfoy ? Répond espèce de lâche !

Le serpentard sort de la pièce. Hermione a envie de hurler. Elle ne prend aucun contraceptif, elle n'a pas fait exprès de ne pas tomber enceinte, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Que risque t-elle si ça ne marche pas ? Et d'où vient cette lubie de Malfoy de faire ami-ami avec elle ? Elle n'a pas oublié que c'était un mangemort, un mangemort à la blouse blanche, mais un mangemort quand même. Comment peut-il avoir l'indécence de se plaindre ? Toujours le même.

Le soir venu, en fixant le plafond, elle prie, elle prie de tout son coeur d'être enceinte, d'avoir ce bébé tant attendu. Qui sait ce qu'il lui feront sinon…

Voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à samedi prochain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six**

Titre : Les servantes au sang de bourbe

Résumé : Voldemort remporte la bataille de poudlard ainsi que la guerre. Mais une malédiction touche les sorcières de sang pur : elles ne tombent plus enceintes. Une société s'organisent alors, où les nées moldues sont exploitées pour leur capacité à faire des enfants. (Inspiré de _La servante écarlate)_

Disclaimer : Je déclare ne toucher aucune rémunération à la suite de mon écriture, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros et la série La Servante Ecarlate, dont je me suis inspirée, à HBO

Rating : M

Publication : tout samedi

Hermione fixe la tâche présente au fond de sa culotte. Elle n'est toujours pas enceinte. Comment Daphné va t-elle réagir cette fois ci ? Pourtant elle fait tout bien comme il faut. Enfin, elle n'a pas grand-chose à faire. Mais elle mange bien, elle reste allongée après les rapports et ne prend pas de bain, comme on lui a dit de le faire. Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas enceinte ? Est-elle stérile ? Sans doute pas. Ils ont dit que les nées moldues sont les plus fertiles Peut être est-ce lui, alors ? Auraient-ils était si bête, ou sexiste, ou bien les deux, qu'ils n'auraient pas testé la fertilité des hommes ? Non. Voldemort est loin d'être idiot. C'est un monstre, mais il n'est pas stupide. Alors pourquoi ? En même temps, ils n'ont fait que deux essais. Combien de temps faut il en moyenne a une femme pour tomber enceinte alors qu'elle est certaine de le faire au bon moment grâce à la pierre de fertilité ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendra pas des années… Hermione soupire et se décide à descendre.

\- Bonjour Padma, salue t-elle.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Tu n'es toujours pas enceinte ? Demande la majordome

\- Non, répond t-elle.

\- Merci Merlin, dit la serdaigle en retournant à ses affaires.

\- Merci Merlin ? s'étonne Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? Demande Padma.

\- Absolument pas ! As-tu une idée de ce qu'ils font aux Servantes qui n'apportent pas d'enfant ?

\- Mais, ce n'est pas de votre faute ? C'est… C'est injuste ! s'exclame t-elle.

\- Oui, injuste. Je sais bien. Quand est-ce que tu-sais-qui as t-il fait preuve de justesse ?

La gryffondor attrape le plateau et va porter le petit déjeuner aux Nott. Padma l'agace vraiment en ce moment, avec ses réflexes enfantins. Elle croit quoi, que c'est le monde des bisounours ici ? Daphné fixe son collier et prend la parole.

\- Tu as eu tes règles ? Demande t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Oui, madame Nott, répond la gryffondor.

Il y a un moment de flottement avant que la main de Daphné ne s'abatte sur la joue de Hermione. La gifle est violente et la propulse sur le sol d'ébène.

\- Tu le fais exprès ? Questionne t-elle d'une voix pleine de colère.

\- Non, Madame. Je suis désolée, dit Hermione.

\- Désolée ? Désolée ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je t'offre un foyer accueillant, je suis gentille avec toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? Elles sont déjà neuf à être enceinte ! Je te préviens, les choses peuvent devenir bien pire pour toi, menace la maîtresse de maison.

\- Oui, Madame Nott.

\- Va faire tes courses, hors de ma vue, ordonne Daphné en lissant sa robe et se rasseyant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Oui, Madame. Bonne journée, Madame, Monsieur.

Comme à son habitude, Théodore n'a pas bronché. Le sang coule de la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione, jusqu'à son cou. Elle déteste la soumission dont elle est obligée de faire preuve. Mais elle n'a aucune envie d'envenimer les choses. Oui, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Elle essuie le sang du revers de la main et retourne dans la cuisine.

\- De quoi as tu besoin, Padma ? Demande t-elle.

\- Euh.. je, de pain, du sucre roux et du concentré de tomate. Ça va aller ? Répond la jeune fille.

\- Oui, je ne suis pas en sucre, dit Hermione d'un ton agacé.

Hermione fait demi tour en soupirant, attache son voile et se rend jusqu'à la grille en saluant Omar, le majordome. Emily est déjà arrivée et sa pierre est rouge. Elle est enceinte.

\- Bonjour, félicitations, salue la gryffondor.

\- Merci Hermione. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, répond sa partenaire.

\- Oui, c'est agréable. Qui d'autre ? Demande Hermione.

\- Sophie, Isabella et Peneloppe de ce que j'ai entendu, répond t-elle.

\- Et Elisabeth, la Servante de Bellatrix ? Questionne la brune.

\- On ne l'a pas vu depuis des jours. Il paraît qu'elle était dans une colère folle et que maintenant la Servante ne peut même plus se lever de son lit, informe Emily.

\- Marchez et ne papotez pas ! s'exclame soudain un Mangemort derrière elles.

Les discussions de ce genre ne sont pas permises. On ne parle pas des mangemorts et surtout on ne les critique pas, on ne commente pas leurs actions. Elles achètent ce dont elles ont besoin et rentre chez elles. Malfoy l'attend dans le salon. Décidément, il est tenace celui là. Elle le suit jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'allonge sur la table d'examen.

\- Je ne suis pas en période de fertilité. Pourquoi t'es là ? Demande t-elle.

\- Elle m'a demandé de venir vérifier si tout va bien, l'informe le blond.

\- Si je peux avoir des enfants ? Répond Hermione.

\- Non, ça on en est sûr, c'est juste que… elle pense que Théodore ne te touche pas, explique t-il.

\- Il le fait.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Si jamais tu ne tombe pas rapidement enceinte…

\- Je sais encore si j'ai été violée ou non Malfoy, s'exclame t-elle, agacée par les questions intrusives de son ennemi de toujours.

\- D'accord. Je t'ai ramené ça, dit-il en tendant un flacon rempli d'une potion bleu turquoise.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande t-elle, méfiante.

\- Une potion de fertilité. Ça augmente la fabrication d'ovules. Tu dois en prendre cinq gorgées, le soir, du premier jour de tes règles jusqu'à ce que la pierre soit verte, explique le médicomage.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionne Hermione.

\- Faire quoi ? Demande t-il, confus.

\- Tu as donné cette potion as toute les filles qui ne sont pas enceintes ? Précise la gryffondor.

\- A Elisabeth, oui, répond t-il.

\- Et les autres ?

Le silence répond à la question d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas les autres, Malfoy ? Insiste Hermione.

\- Contente toi de la prendre, dit le serpentard.

\- Répond moi !

Il lui tourne le dos et sort de la pièce. Bon sang, il a le don de lui mettre les nerfs en vrac. Mais elle ne peut pas refuser le cadeau qu'il vient de lui faire, elle prendra cette potion et continuera de prier pour que cela s'avère positif. En sortant de la pièce, Hermione passe devant le bureau de Théodore et entend des voix. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter.

\- Le gouvernement français pose problème. Ils ne veulent pas entrer en conflit mais refusent catégoriquement de suivre notre modèle. Pourtant, leurs femmes sont touchées par la même malédiction que les nôtres. Les sangs purs de là bas commencent à se rebeller, ils ont eu vent de ce qu'il se passe ici et certains veulent suivre notre exemple.

\- Il paraît que les espagnols ont déjà réquisitionnés des sang-de-bourbes.

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Et les allemands ?

\- Ils ont la même position que les français.

\- Contentons nous d'essayer de rester loin de tout cela. Que le gouvernement français se débrouille avec leur sang purs, ce n'est pas notre problème.

\- Ils nous en veulent pour la divulgation du secret magique. Ils disent que cela crée des tensions dans la société.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à faire comme nous et envoyer les moldus récalcitrants dans les camps.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne feront jamais ça, ils ne sont pas comme nous.

\- Oui c'est vrai, ils sont fragiles, émotionnels, comme des femmes, cela les conduira à leur perte.

Hermione s'éloigne, elle en a assez entendu. Alors il n'y a pas officiellement de guerre avec la France, pire, les espagnols sont leurs alliés… Personne ne leur viendra en aide dans ce cas là…

Deux semaines plus tard, la pierre devient verte à nouveau et le rituel recommence. Jusqu'à quand ? Ce n'est plus physiquement aussi douloureux qu'au début, mais chaque coup de rein de Nott est comme un coup de poignard dans l'âme d'Hermione. Combien de temps va t-elle supporter ça ? Les larmes coulent sur les yeux grand ouvert de la gryffondor qui fixe le lustre du plafond. Merlin, fait que cette fois soit la bonne, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, se dit-elle.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Les choses avancent petit à petit. Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Au fait, j'ai repris l'écriture de ma fiction _Et après_ n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un petit coup d'oeil !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept**

Titre : Les servantes au sang de bourbe

Résumé : Voldemort remporte la bataille de poudlard ainsi que la guerre. Mais une malédiction touche les sorcières de sang pur : elles ne tombent plus enceintes. Une société s'organisent alors, où les nées moldues sont exploitées pour leur capacité à faire des enfants. (Inspiré de _La servante écarlate)_

Disclaimer : Je déclare ne toucher aucune rémunération à la suite de mon écriture, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et Warner Bros et la série La Servante Ecarlate, dont je me suis inspirée, à HBO

Rating : M

Publication : tout samedi

Hermione fixe son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne peut y croire. La pierre est rouge. Elle a cinq jours de retard et la pierre est devenue rouge. Elle est enceinte. La potion de Malfoy a fonctionné. Il lui a sauvé la vie. Draco Malfoy, ce connard lui a sauvé la vie. Elle en rirait presque. Elle pose sa main sur son bas-ventre. Une vie grandit en elle. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se mette à secouer la tête. Non, elle ne peut pas s'y attacher. Ce n'est pas son bébé. Elle est juste une couveuse humaine, c'est tout. Rien de plus. Elle ne doit pas commencer à ressentir des sentiments ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'est pas la mère de cet enfant. Et après tout, il est le fruit d'un viol, ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'enfant de Ron… Hermione sent les larmes dans ses yeux et décide de ne pas y penser. Cela n'aidera pas dans tout les cas. Elle s'habille et descend dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, Her… Oh Merlin, félicitations !

Padma se jette dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! s'exclame la serdaigle.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, réponde Hermione d'une voix sans émotions.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse ? Demande Padma.

\- Padma, ce n'est pas mon bébé, lui dit la gryffondor, un peu agacée de toute ses réjouissances. Un peu plus et elle voudrait organiser une baby shower.

Les larmes montent aux yeux de la jeune Patil. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas Hermione qui va devenir maman. Mais si même en ces temps horrible on ne peut se réjouir d'une grossesse, où trouver de la lumière ?

\- Tu ne sera jamais exécutée… fait remarquer Padma.

Exact. Si Hermione mène cette grossesse à terme, elle ne sera jamais exécutée. Ses services rendus au monde magique les empêcheront de la tuer. Mais si jamais elle allait trop loin, peut être la renverrait t-il dans les camps ? Dans ce cas de figure là, l'exécution n'est elle pas préférable ? Elle attrape le plateau et se dirige vers la salle à manger.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Nott, dit-elle en servant le petit déjeuner.

\- Hermione tu… tu es enceinte ? Balbutie Daphné après avoir observé la pierre pendant de longues secondes.

\- Oui, Madame, répond la Gryffondor.

\- Oh Merlin… Merci, vraiment. Merci de nous accorder ce miracle. Je ferai venir Draco après tes commissions, il faut s'assurer que tout se passe bien, dit la maîtresse de maison, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- D'accord Madame.

Théodore n'a toujours pas eu la moindre réaction. Est-il vivant au moins, ou n'est-ce qu'un automate sans sentiments ? Une sorte de robot incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce qu'il parle à sa femme au moins ? Si ça se trouve leur rapports ne sont pas plus joyeux que ceux qu'il a avec Hermione. Et Daphné… cette pauvre conne doit s'imaginer que ce sont ses menaces qui ont portées leur fruits… D'ailleurs pourquoi se réjouir autant de l'arrivée d'un enfant à 17 ans ? Décidément, les mangemorts sont des tarés. Hermione sort et Omar fixe son pendentif.

\- Félicitations, Hermione, dit-il à son tour.

\- Merci Omar, répond la concerné, un peu agacée.

Emily n'est toujours pas arrivée. Hermione attend en regardant les arbres. En ce début mai, ils sont magnifiques, plein de vie. Elle aussi est pleine de vie. Elle doit profiter de ce que cette grossesse lui apporte comme avantage, même si elle n'est décidément pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Sa partenaire arrive et pousse un cri de joie en voyant son pendentif.

\- Oh, je savais que ce serait bientôt ton tour ! Félicitations, s'exclame t-elle.

\- Merci.

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à la féliciter ? Comme si c'était une grossesse normale… Hermione lui sourit quand même et elles marchent jusqu'au magasin.

\- Tu sais qui il y a d'autre ce mois-ci ? Demande la gryffondor.

\- Elisabeth et Victoria, répond sa partenaire.

\- Ouf. Je suis soulagée pour Elisabeth, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui, Bellatrix aurait fini par la tuer… Si il y en a une qui voulait ce bébé c'est bien elle, elle a perdue un bébé pendant une bataille de la première guerre et depuis elle est stérile, c'est Elisabeth qui me l'a dit, raconte Emily.

\- Et Megan et Amelia ? Questionne Hermione.

\- Toujours rien… répond sa partenaire, un peu débitée.

\- Il ne leur reste pas beaucoup de temps, dit la gryffondor sur le même ton.

\- Ce sera sans doute le mois prochain, il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

\- Comment se passe ta grossesse ? Demande Hermione après un moment de silence.

\- Étonnement bien, j'ai aucun symptôme. Le médicomage dit que tout va bien. Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles tu sais ? Informe Emily.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne sa partenaire.

\- Oui, il voulait savoir si tu étais enceinte, j'ai dis que je ne savais pas. C'est bizarre, il ne m'a jamais demandé après aucune autre fille. Madame Nott l'aura surement mis au courant de toute façon, dit-elle.

\- Oui, sans doute… répond la gryffondor.

Pourquoi Malfoy voulait-il de ses nouvelles ? Sans doute pour savoir si sa potion avait été efficace. Il est décidément devenu étrange, celui là. Peu importe, elle s'en fiche. Ce que devient Malfoy, ce n'est pas son problème. Elles font leur courses en se souriant l'une l'autre. Elles commencent à s'apprécier. Il faut trouver du soutien là où il y en a, et les Servantes sont un soutien l'une pour l'autre. Hermione rentre et Malfoy l'attend déjà. Il n'a jamais d'autres consultations ou quoi ? Il est toujours là dans l'heure. Elle s'allonge sur la table.

\- Comment vas tu ? Demande t-il.

\- Ça va, répond t-elle.

\- Soulagée ?

\- Oui, merci.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de souligner que c'est grâce à lui pas vrai ?Le blond ne lui répond pas et la gryffondor lui jette un coup d'oeil. Il fixe le parchemin de diagnostic, les yeux froncés.

\- Tout va bien ? Demande Hermione.

Aucune réponse.

\- Malfoy ! Répond moi ! J'ai perdu le bébé, c'est ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dis moi ! Panique la jeune femme devant l'air inquiet du blond.

\- Tout va bien, ça peut arriver avec cette potion, finit par répondre le médicomage.

\- Mais quoi ? s'énerve Hermione.

\- Il y a trois embryons, lui dit enfin Draco.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Demande la gryffondor, ébahie.

\- Non, répond le serpentard, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- C'est trop tôt pour savoir, tranche t-elle alors.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des moldus. Il y a trois émanations magiques. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, la Servante de Bellatrix attend des jumeaux, explique le jeune homme.

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est pas possible, je ne peux pas avoir des triplés, s'énerve à nouveau Hermione.

\- Ce ne sont pas les tiens, tu n'auras pas à les élever, tente de rassurer le blond.

\- Et ça change quoi putain ! Qui va les porter ? Non, non, je ne veux pas, panique la gryffondor.

\- Calme toi, lui dit le serpentard.

\- Je n'en veux pas ! s'exclame t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire, lui dit le jeune homme.

\- Fais les partir, dit soudainement Hermione.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne Draco.

\- Interrompt la grossesse, précise t-elle.

\- C'est impossible, répond t-il.

\- Si. On dira que j'ai fait une fausse couche, insiste Hermione.

\- Non, je refuse, tranche le médicomage.

\- S'il te plait… Draco… supplie Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas, ils me tuerait. Je suis désolé, lui dit doucement Malfoy.

\- Je t'en prie, insiste t-elle.

Draco ne répond rien et Hermione commence à sangloter. Le serpentard passe ses bras autour de la gryffondor et la sert contre lui. La jeune femme peut entendre son coeur battre à travers ses sanglots. Une fois sa crise de larmes passée, elle le repousse au loin.

\- Ne me touche pas, lui dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

\- Hermione… tente le blond.

\- C'est Granger pour toi.

Elle sort de la pièce et se réfugie dans sa chambre. Il le savait, il savait qu'il y avait ce genre de risque avec la potion et il ne l'avait pas prévenue. Comment va t-elle pouvoir supporter ça ? Malfoy n'est vraiment qu'un salopard.


End file.
